Affections are like Roses
by Tazmarin
Summary: Based on the U x Y pairing. They contemplate whether their feelings are real or not. Will they get together, or go their seperate ways. Comes with a chapter dedicated to 100 of your daily recommended Odd. No Flames Plz. Happy Easter! (if you celebrat


Hiyas! It's been a very long time since I've written. I admit that I am a horrible updater, but lately skating has been overwhelming and school is getting really tough. _Diamond Rain_ has been given to a new author, Chinesechic, so when she has the time, you'll see it continued (of course ill help as much as possible). _True To Your Heart_ is in the working process, you'll see that up very soon. This is just a little fluff on a specific pairing. Based to the main pairing in my other stories, you probably know who it is. But if you don't, find out next chapter. Its slightly abstract, but I think that gives it a nice flair. Enjoy! It'll be two chapters long by the way.

………………………………………MOOSE………………………………………

He couldn't quite put his finger on it. Was it really love, or was it just a typical teenage crush. Was it real or fake. People all around told him that if he wasn't sure of it, just move on and find someone new, but then again, he kept feeling that if he did move on, he would feel empty inside.

Life was bad enough as it was, his friends were all finding someone special, Jeremie found Aelita, Odd found Sam, or was it Emily? He couldn't remember. He too had his eyes on someone special, but did he really love her? Did she love him back?

He saw her walk by. She seemed to be mumbling to herself about something, contemplating and comparing two separate things. He, being to far away to hear what it was, began following quietly. She seemed to be walking toward the school grounds, toward a bench that he remembered they sat together on once, waiting for the others to be finished talking to a teacher about a certain dog that caused a problem.

She stopped, sat down, and continued with her contemplating. He climbed up a tree right next to the bench, trying to find out what she was saying. She didn't notice this, so he settled himself on a low branch to listen in to the conversation.

Clearly he could hear her speak, in a low, but sweet voice that he loved listening to.

"I'm always wondering, does he really love me, do I really love him? I've always had a thing for him, and I know he has a bit of a crush on me, from that time we almost kissed, but is it more than that?"

"What is the point of this, I can't see what he feels, how am I supposed to know? Its not like I can just step up to the plate and tell him. He would laugh at me, or tease me about it for the rest of my life. But then again, that sounds like something Odd would do. No, I bet he would just stare at me like I was crazy."

He cringed, listening to her words. Was she really that unsure of it? He began thinking to himself, 'Maybe I should just come out and tell her. Its not like I will be rejected anyways. But, with this girl, you never know. She can be pretty unpredictable.'

He was contemplating on just how to tell her, when out of nowhere, Odd, (who heard everything, and read Ulrich's mind to find out what he was thinking) decided to help them both out a little. Out of nowhere, Odd pushed the branch his friend was sitting on, causing his friend to fall off the branch and land right at the girl's feet. Odd, out of nowhere, then ran away.

For a moment, the two both looked at the other very shocked. For about five minutes neither spoke, trying to comprehend what had just happened. Finally, he said, "Um, hi I guess I decided to completely randomly drop in…..Heh heh heh." (Gulp).

……………………………………MOOSE………………………………………

Okay, by now you should know who the pairing is. And one of them is in a pretty awkward situation at the moment. Once again, just a little fluff cause I had spare time to get on the computer and write stuff. Hope you enjoyed it! Please review it. I'm going to do another chapter written from the perspective of "the girl" and a final chapter in which you get 100 of your daily recommended Odd, and his evil plans to unite the world and keep it from blowing up because of this pairing.

Everyone should know by now that I do not own Code Lyoko. I am sorry but disclaimers are annoying and you shouldn't be forced to do them every single chapter. I will do one and one only now.

I FRIKIN DO NOT OWN CODE LYOKO

Review Please!

Jaimie, Hikaru's little sister typed that disclaimer by the way.


End file.
